Trophy Truck
|related = Desert Raid |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} |modelname = trophytruck |handlingname = TROPHY |textlabelname = TROPHY |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Trophy Truck is an off-road trophy truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle seems to be based on numerous trophy trucks typically used in competition for the Dakar rally racing and baja events, particularly the Ford Raptor baja trophy truck and more particularly, the Ford F-150 baja trophy truck. Like The Liberator, the front headlights are simply decals, and do not function. The external rally lights however do function properly. The entire front clip of the vehicle comes off to reveal the truck's large V8 engine surrounded by roll-caging. On the front of the clip is a bumper guard equipped with two rally lights. Rally lights are also featured on the roof of the cab. On the underside, at the front is a large sump guard protecting the engine. On the rear of the truck are two large spare tires tied down with green ratchet straps. These are held in a specially shaped bed which is shaped to contain the tires side by side. The rear bed also contains a large amount of roll-caging as well as a rack to hold in the tires. Behind the cabin is a radiator. Directly beside the radiator are fire extinguishers at either side. Each side of the vehicle has side-mounted, aluminium exhausts which run under the doors. The vehicle is lifted heavily which is evidenced also by the large shock absorbers running from the chassis of the vehicle to each of its driven wheels. The differentials are caged with steel bolts and can be seen at each axle with the driveshaft running up to the center diff of the truck. The vehicle does not have functioning brake or tail lights. Both liveries have the same sponsors, although the Western Company livery adds the corresponding sponsor on it: *Atomic *Auto Exotic *Patriot Beer *Power Metal *Shrewsbury *Terroil *Vapid *Western Motorcycle Company (Western Motorcycle livery only) *Xero Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's most notable advantage is its suspension, which is extremely loose and absorbs jumps and mounds of desert giving the vehicle excellent off-roading capabilities. It has impressive acceleration and speed due to the engine. The weight of the rear tires and the location that they are in makes the vehicle's rear end spin out a lot around corners, so speed is not recommended when cornering. The trophy truck has a four wheel drive layout, giving it excellent traction and off-road abilities. The engine model appears to be a large V8 with two square air-filters located centrally on the block. The valve covers can be seen colored along with the roll-cage color. Two exhausts are seen coming from the engine, running down the side of the vehicle. In front of the engine, a large radiator with radiator fans is seen, placed directly in front of the camshaft cogs. The engine is setup with a single overhead cam configuration. One of its major setbacks are the exposed tires due to high ground clearance that makes it susceptible to gunfire or spike strips unless if fitted with Bulletproof Tires. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 2 Air Filters (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery TrophyTruckVapidRacing-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Vapid Racing Trophy Truck on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. TrophyTruckWesternMotorcycles-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Western Motorcycle Trophy Truck on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. TrophyTruck-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Trophy Truck on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $550,000. **Can have either the Vapid Racing or Western Motorcycle livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *The "Western Motorcycle" livery seems to be based on the found on the Ford Baja truck. *The "Vapid Racing" livery seems to be based on the found on the aforementioned vehicle. *The default radio station for the Trophy Truck is Channel X. See Also *Desert Raid - Another trophy truck added in the same update. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online